Best Friends?
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Kel and Neal are left at the palace while there knight masters are away. The two bored squires sneak out to a party at the dancing dove, and... RR CH.4 NOW IN PLACE!
1. bored

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the brilliant mastermind Tamora Pierce. The story takes place in Kel's second year in Lord Raoul's service and I changed I few things just to make it more interesting. Anddddddddddd just for the record Kel is sixteen and Neal is twenty-one, She's sixteen cause I just turned sixteen so there.  
  
Bored  
  
Keladry of Mindelan swore in the Yamani langue and put her finger in her mouth. She threw the shirt she was mending needle and all to the floor. 'How dose Lalasa do it?' she asked her self silently. Kel had been trying to mend the large rip in her shirt the she had acquired that morning. So far she had managed to prick herself eight times and frustrate herself beyond belief. Kel sighed and stretched out her long legs before bringing them back to their original crossed position on her bed. She looked out her window 'I hope Lalasa's alright' she thought. Lalasa had left on a trip with the queen three days prior to be the queens seamstress she would be gone a little over a month. Kel missed her friend and former maid. She reached to the floor and picked up her sewing and placed it on the bedside table and scratched the head of the dog sleeping at the foot of her bed. She was lonely. All her friends were currently out of the palace with their Knight Masters', while she was in the palace and HER Knight Master visited the coast with Commander Buri. Kel had no real desire to accompany Raoul and Buri somewhere and had been quiet relieved when Raoul (red faced) had asked her to remain behind. So here she was; alone, friendless, and completely bored. Raoul had refrained from putting her under the service of another knight saying she deserved the rest. Kel at first had almost jumped for joy upon hearing this, but now she was so bored she would be glad to be in service of a stable hand. Kel toyed with her short braid, over the summer she had grown out her hair to just past her shoulders. She had also (to her great delight) slimed out making her girlish figure more recognizable. Kel looked across the room to her mirror and studied her reflection. 'Was she beautiful?' she thought 'surely not'.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked a sleeping Jump.  
  
Jump opened one eye to the one who had disturbed his sleep. Then yawned and closed his eye. Kel laughed and scratched his head.  
  
"I think" a voice, drawled from the doorway "that your completely mad if you still expect that dog to answer."  
  
Kel whipped around and stared at the man leaning against the doorframe. He had light brown hair combed back from a widow's peak, emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief, a muscular built body, and a new sharp goatee that accented his boyish smile.  
  
"Neal!" Kel cried and bounded up to her knees.  
  
Nealan of Queenscove laughed then went to Kel's bed and hugged her tightly. He stepped back taking her hands in his.  
  
" God's " he looked her up and down " Kel, I have missed you"  
  
"And the same here" Kel said grinning up into the face of her best friend.  
  
" Look at you!" he cried as he reached back and tugged her small braid.  
  
"Well what about you?" she asked poking his newly grown goatee.  
  
Neal laughed and seized her in a hug again.  
  
"I have missed you Kel!"  
  
Kel wrapped her arms around his muscled chest and hugged him tight, closing her eyes she breathed in the smell of her best friend.  
  
"But what are you doing here?" he asked stepping back once more. "I thought for sure you'd be off making a legend of yourself"  
  
Kel laughed "No, not yet, and My Lord is on holiday with his lady love and has left me here for a break "  
  
"Well isn't that nice" said Neal " I have also been abandoned by my Knight Master as she is at home."  
  
"Oh good" said Kel eyes twinkling "I'll have some one to serve as a fencing dummy!"  
  
"Oh really?" asked Neal raising an eyebrow.  
  
He grabbed Kel's thighs pulling them forward. Kel yelped and fell to her back. Neal jumped on the bed and started tickling her mercilessly. Kel shrieked and giggled uncontrollably. Jump barked madly, running around the bed. Neal collapsed on the bed his head resting next to Kel's.  
  
"I'm glad your back Neal" said Kel  
  
Neal snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"So am I Kel, so am I."  
  
A/N Ahhhhhhhhhhh! The fluff police are after me! Ahhhhhhhhhhh *Fate runs down the hall* Well that's the first chapter if I continue or not remains up to you guys, I'm not gonna update if no one reads my story. So for now ta ta !!! 


	2. practice

Disclaimer: I no owny this! Sorry it took so long to update, I just kinda...um...got bored...ALLY! SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!!! Sorry folks inside joke!  
  
Practice  
  
Kel fell down hard on her rump as a dull point was pressed to the soft spot of her throat. She grimaced and looked up through her sweat soaked bangs to her opponent.  
  
Neal grinned down at his best-friend "Surrender" he commanded in mock seriousness.  
  
Kel grinned, "I surrender" she took Neal's out stretched hand as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Kel rubbed her sore backside while she put she put away her practice blade. "You're getting better" she commented, "last time we spared I could flip you on YOUR rump."  
  
Neal grinned as he slung a causal arm around her shoulders "I am the squire of the Lioness if I want to keep my life when she loses her temper I must practice!"  
  
Suddenly the smile faded "Oh Kel I'm sorry I didn't mean to brag or anything!"  
  
Kel blinked several times before she understood what he meant. "Neal don't be sorry, I'm glad your Lady Alanna's squire, and I'm glad I'm Lord Raoul's squire. I wouldn't change a thing."  
  
Neal looked at her skeptically "your sure?" he asked.  
  
Kel nodded "sure I'm sure"  
  
Neal's smile returned, "Good because as prickly as she is I am learning a lot from her including all my healing tricks"  
  
Kel grinned impishly "good then you can heal the bruises on my rump!"  
  
She had meant it as a joke but Neal looked at her seriously "I didn't really bruise you did I? Because if I did I will heal you."  
  
Kel stared for a moment into serious green eyes, then forced a laugh to break the tension.  
  
"My rump will be fine but if you could heal my pride I'd be most grateful."  
  
Neal nodded but still looked uncomfortable as they made their way to the mess hall.  
  
The two squires entered the mess to find it totally deserted of any of their friends.  
  
"Hmmmm" mused Neal as they collected a tray and found a table, "Guess all our bumbling friends are off as well."  
  
Kel grinned into her cider "You can just say you miss them you don't have to add the insult, they know you love them."  
  
Neal hid a smile and tossed a roll at her. Kel caught it and began to butter it.  
  
"So any plans for tonight? Any court-functions? Any banquets? Any parties for incredibly bored squires?"  
  
She passed the buttered roll to Neal "eat your vegetables" she commanded.  
  
Neal took a bite of his carrots and looked nervously at Kel "Well actually, I was invited some where and they said I could bring a friend or something" he fidgeted nervously "We'd be breaking a few rules, but considering who's throwing the party and who are Knight Masters are..."  
  
Kel leaned her elbow on the table "Neal, stop stalling and tell me"  
  
Neal looked up and met her hazel eyes with his green. "It's a party at a place called The Dancing Dove, they friends of Lady Alanna's...and Lord Raoul's now that I think of it."  
  
Kel blinked in momentary surprise "Yes," she agreed as she straightened up "I've heard him mention it in stories of his youth"  
  
Neal nodded "Anyway I've been invited to bring a friend, would you like to go? I promise we won't get caught"  
  
Kel thought for a second, "All right" she agreed "What time?" she blinked long eyelashes.  
  
Neal grinned, "10'o clock and the dress is semi-causal"  
  
Kel slumped down I her seat "and Lalasa's away too, great just my luck"  
  
Neal stretched his long bones and ruffled Kel's hair "You'll be fine, com'on I'll bet the library's free"  
  
Kel grinned and ran to catch up with Neal.  
  
A/N: There we are I actually updated, I'll try to keep up this time, I actually remember my plans for this now so maybe it will go easier. Anyway, review or else I won't update! Sorry the chapters short, I'm tired and I just wanted to get this done!  
  
P.S. DO NOT!!!! Review me just to tell me I have bad spelling and grammar I KNOW!!!! I have a grammar Nazi twin who harasses me every waking moment *snort* any way have a nice day^_^ 


	3. to the dove

Disclaimer: Com'on! Do you really think I own this? BUT guess what I just did! I skipped math and went to the beach and swam! It was fun and I advise it (just kidding)!

****

** To the Dancing Dove**

For the fiftieth time that night Keladry of Mindelan checked her appearance in her full length mirror, for the twentieth time she undid her hair and redid it, and for the hundredth time she worried of the night to come.  
  
She had tried to dress casually as Neal had suggested, but she had no idea WHAT was casual to girls her age. She looked at herself in the mirrior and carefully studied her apperance: She had on a floor lengh brown skirt, stiched around the hem in thick white thread, a flowing white shirt that was designed to cling to show of a woman's figure. Her hair hung straight to her shoulders with a slight inwards curl. She had fastened a Yamani choker around her neck letting the pearl drop draw attention to her exposed milky white chest. She could do nothing about the Griffin scars on her hands although her mysterious benafactor's balm had hid the worst of the scars.  
  
A quick knock at the door brought an alarmed yelp and Yamani curse of pain as Kel stubbed her toe in order to get to the door.  
  
She opened the door,  
  
You see you've broken my toes before the evenings even begun!"  
  
Neal grinned and steeped into her room, "you look nice" he commented  
  
Kel blushed, "So do you" she returned.  
  
Neal grinned and rubbed his goatee. He has wearing plain brown pants, a crisp white shirt showing off his masculine chest, and dark leather boots. "Ready to go?"  
  
Kel rummaged around her room and grabbed a pair or soft hide boots. Pulling them on she stood up and brushed herself of.  
  
"Ready." She looked up face Yamani smooth, Neal rasied an eyebrow and she coulden't help smiling.  
  
Neal straightened himself up with false dignity and offered his arm.  
  
"My lady"  
  
Kel smiled with mock politness and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Off we trot then" said Neal breaking the game. He cuffed Kel on the back of the head and raced down the halls leaving Kel to try and run in a skirt.  
  
Kel tried to keep her face calm as Neal pulled her in to the noisy depths of the Dancing Dove. Shouting and Singing filled the room accompanied by a skilled fiddler. "Alanna and Rauol used to come here when the where pages and squires" Neal shouted over the noise "It's where she met her husband George Cooper"  
  
Kel nodded and kept close to Neal. She did NOT want to be caught in this part of town without an escourt.  
  
"Neal!"  
  
A man sitting at a table dumped a flower girl on her rump to clasp hands with the young man.  
  
"Good to see you Nick" shouted Neal  
  
"and who's your friend ya' brought" inquired the man. He was small but Kel could tell he was stronger then he looked. He had black-brown hair and beard with brown eyes that twinkled with intelligence and mischief.  
  
Neal pulled her forward in to a one armed hug,  
  
"This hear is Kel, she's a friend of mine"  
  
The man called Nick winked at Neal, "a pretty one, she is"  
  
Kel blushed at the man's misunderstanding of her and Neal's relationship. Neal didn't seem fazed.  
  
"We're going to get ourselves a drink care to join us?"  
  
The man shook them away "Nah I'm drunk enough" he pulled the flower girl back into his lap and continued to chat with his companions.  
  
Neal shook his head as the made their way to the bar, "That's Nick for you"  
  
He stopped at the high counter, "To cups of ale please"  
  
He thunked his coins on the counter and turned to Kel passing her a cup of froth liquid.  
  
"Neal!" she hissed as she took the cup "We're squires and underage!"  
  
"Neal took a long sip from his cup "I'm not, I'm twenty! And besides it's only ale Kel!"  
  
Kel stared into Neal's green eyes. She'd heard stories of what people had done when their bodies where to full of alcohol, but Neal was here...he's never let anything happen to her.  
  
Kel took a sip of her ale and came out with a froth moustache. Neal laughed and wiped her mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"I can see you're not a casual drinker?"  
  
Kel blushed as she took another sip "No I'm not!"  
  
Neal laughed and found them a table where some one was offering Neal a game of dice.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know this took to long but I've had BEARLY anytime to write this term and I don't think I'll have much time this summer as I am working at a military camp. Anyway's I'm sorry it's late and I'm sorry it's short but I will try to update once before I leave but don't hold me to that because I leave in NINE days (I'm not even finished SCHOOL!)! So this might have to wait but I promise I'll update more when I find the time!


	4. someone you can trust

Disclaimer: I own the rock you shall encounter, nothing else.

** Best Friends?**

"Doubles! Neal takes all!"

A cry went up from the table of thieves and drunks as Neal pulled a pile of coins towards him. The green-eyed squire grabbed a coin and held it in the air.

"Drinks all around!"

Another cry went up as Barmaids came bearing trays of sweet ale.

Kel laughed and took another drink from her own cup. Her and Neal sat at a far table, where the men where involved in an expensive game of dice. Kel claiming she had worse luck then the Beheaded Emporer had chosen to watch instead of play.

Neal sat with his arm around a pretty blonde flower seller by the name Seria. Kel studied the girl from over her cup. She was just the kind Neal had always been interested in, beautiful, delicate, with a lovely smile. She also had a bigger then usual chest, something Kel noted with something like jealousy.

Kel looked at the young thief known as Sly beside her. Sly had made his attraction to Kel very clear when they first met. Knowing that a man though her attractive gave Kel a sense of pride. She flicked her brown hair behind her shoulder (a motion she had observed from her sisters) and tried to pat attention to the game.

Across the table, Neal observed his friend with some interest. She had changed quite a bit since their last visit. Something Neal wasn't sure how to respond to.

Neal narrowed his eyes as the thief beside her. Placed an arm around the Lady Squire's shoulders. It was Sly wasn't it? Neal scowled, he was MUCH too old for her, and Neal hopped he wouldn't have to remind the man.

Being four years his senior, Sly was a well-muscled man with plenty of knowledge of the fighting arts. Neal studied the man carefully as he had his friend.

He was tall, well built with glossy black hair and warm brown eyes. He didn't seem good looking Neal supposed, although Neal had never been one to judge the looks of other boys. Neal took another large sip of ale and shook the dice cup, watching his friend with a careful eye.

Hours later, it was hour wasn't it. Both Kel and Neal's minds were both to clouded to tell. Kel laughed as Neal made a bad joke about 'The Stump'. Kel giggled, this was fun she decided, she ought to drink more often.

Kel grinned as Seria stroked his arm. Leaning forward she kissed his neck playfully. Neal laughed, until his gaze turned to his friend. Sly was whispering in her ear, the smile gone from her face.

Even through his cloud of drunkenness, Neal could see the shock on Kel's face at whatever the thief proposed. Sly smiled and stroked her cheek and slowly Kel nodded. The thief grinned and leaned forward, kissing her warmly on the mouth. Neal rose from his seat quickly and stumbled. Swearing he disentangled himself from the table as Sly pulled Kel towards the stairs. He half ran and grabbed Kel's other arm pulling her out of Sly's grasp.

"We're leaving," he announced. Kel's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't oppose him.

"Hold on a breath!"

Neal pulled Kel into his arms as Sly approached.

"Me and this beauty where about to have a chat upstairs. Weren't we sweetheart?"

Kel nodded, but did not move from Neal's embrace.

Neal scowled and moved toward the door, "I'm sorry but she's tired of your company!"

Neal walked out still holding Kel slamming the door in his wake.

Neal burst into Kel's room's Kel in tow.

Slamming the door after she was in he pushed her on to the bed and faced her, eyes angry.

"And what in the name of Mithros did you think you where doing?" he demanded.

Kel rubbed her head and wished Neal wouldn't yell so. "What was what?"

Neal's opened his mouth several times in disbelief. "That!" he hissed stabbing his finger towards the door, "In the Dove! Following a strange man you just met and letting him KISS you! For God's sake Kel where's your head?"

Kel moaned and rubbed sore temples, "Sore!" she complained.

"And why are you drunk?" hissed Neal, ignoring the fact that he was also drunk.

"I wanted a kiss." Complained Kel.

"What?" asked Neal confused by the switch of topic.

"I wanted to kiss someone." She said

"Why?" demanded Neal, forgetting his own desire for drunken kisses.

"Kel shrugged her shoulders clumsily "I don't know." She whined.

Neal swore and knelt in front of her, "God's Kel he was not the man to kiss. What if he hurt you?"

Kel's hazel eyes where wide in fear and something between shock and depression.

"Kel" Neal started anger subsiding. "You frightened me."

"I just wanted a kiss." Kel said in a small voice.

Neal sighed "Kel if you want a kiss, kiss some one you trust, someone how won't hurt you and-"

Her lips on his silenced him, her tongue gently probing at his mouth. He never hesitated. Breathing in he pushed her gently to the bed, as their kisses grew more desperate. They were tugging at each other's clothes, both annoyed at the alcohol that slowed them down.

Loosing all sense of reality, they lost themselves to each other's embrace.

To be continued...

A/N: Awwwww! I am soooooooo glad you guys stuck through another summer with me (at least I hope you did ) So anyway I'm home now, (as of yesterday) and have full access to my lovely, lovely, fanfiction (I tried writing in an internet café, but it didn't work). Now that I'm back I'll try and update more often. Check out my Kel/Neal fic, 'Love Dies, and Love is Born'. Oh and Yes, there was no rock.

One more thing...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
